Years
by The Last Letter
Summary: Brennan talks to Angela. Booth talks to Jared. B/B Tag: The Sum In The Whole.


Angela barged into her friend's apartment, only to find Brennan on the couch in tears, the same as she'd been when she'd called twenty minutes ago. "Sweetie!" Angela dropped her bags on the floor and ran to her best friend, yanking her into a hug. "What happened?" She had never seen Brennan like this.

Temperance breathed in Ange's deep, floral smell, letting her tears soak the fabric of her shirt as she clung to her friend for dear life. "I said no, Ange. He was saying that he loved me, and I said no."

It took Angela a few seconds, but it finally clicked. "Booth," she murmered in Temperance's ear, getting a slight nod in return. "What exactly happened?"

"We had told Sweets about our very first case. Then we left to go get dinner. But Sweets had said something about permanent relationships, and Booth being the gambler. We were outside and he told me that he wanted to give us a try." Temperance said quickly, relieved to have someone to tell. "And I told him that I was a scientist. That I couldn't change who I was. I said no, Ange. We walked away together, but when I left him . . . He was crying. I was too."

"Do you regret saying no?" Angela asked, looking deep into her best friend's eyes.

"Yes, but logically I know that it wouldn't work. He goes with his heart, I go with my brain. He wants someone who will love him for a lifetime, and I know that being with someone for thirty or forty years isn't logical. I can't change, Ange." Temperance wiped at her tears.

Angela allowed herself a smile, although she knew her eyes were wet. "Sweetie, the best thing about Booth is that he doesn't want you to change. He wants you exactly as you are. No if's, and's, or but's."

"You think?" Disbelief coloured Brennan's tone.

"I really do." Angela said, honestly. "I think you should go. Leave this apartment right now and go find Seeley Booth. Tell him that you don't know if you can do it, but that you want to try. And I can see it, Bren. I can see that you will try."

Temperance stood, giving her friend a swift kiss. "You're the best."

Angela grinned. "I know! Now, go get him, girl!"

Booth's fingers shook as he dialled his little brother's number. "You got time to talk?" he asked.

"Always, big bro." Jared replied. "What's got you sounding so down?"

"It's Bones." Booth admitted, but didn't know where to go from there.

"What about her?" Jared prompted.

"I told her that I loved her, and she told me that she could never love me." Booth confessed, allowing his heartbreak to fall into his words. "I told her that I have to move on, find someone who will love me in thirty or so years."

"And can you?" Jared wondered. "Move on, I mean."

"No!" Seeley exclaimed into the phone. "Never! Not after knowing her, almost having her. So beautiful, so perfect. So absolutely amazing!"

"Okay! I get it. Enough with the fourth grade poetry." Jared insisted. "Now, tell me, why won't she ever love you?"

"She said it was because she was a scientist. That she could never change. I want her exactly how she is, but she says that she doesn't know how to love me. I know she does, Jared. I know that she knows. And what she doesn't know she can learn."

"Does she know that?" Jared asked.

"Know what?" Booth was confused.

"That she does know how to love you?" Jared explained. "If she said that, then she probably doesn't think she can learn."

"Bones can do anything." Booth bragged.

"Temperance doesn't think that, though." Jared pointed out. "She's good at what she does, but she's probably just given up on trying anything new because she's gotten so used to being good."

"When did you become so wise?" Booth demanded.

"When did you start giving up?" Jared asked, seriously.

Booth paused. "I'm not giving up. I have to find her. Make her see that this is what's real. Thanks Jared!"

"Anytime, Seel!" Jared called, but his brother had already hung up the phone.

Booth ran outside and grabbed a taxi, rattling of Brennan's adress he added, "get me there in fifteen minutes or less and I'll give you double the fare." He didn't care about money now, not when he knew that tonight he would have forever.

Temperance leapt out of the elevator, and knocked on Booth's door, butterflies in her stomach. There was no answer. Looking at her watch, she figured he had gone to bed. She made sure no one was watching, and slipped his spare key out of its hiding place. She would surprise him. The apartment was eerily dark, eerily quiet. She checked all the rooms, and realized they were empty. Her heart dropped. He was probably getting started on his new life now. She placed the phone back on the charger and left, heading for the diner. Right now, she really needed some of their french fries.

Booth flew up the stairs of Brennan's apartment building, too impatient for the stairs. He was just booking it down the hallway, when he almost flattened Angela.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Bones!" he answered, equally shocked at her prescence.

"Well, she's not here!" Angela answered, not sure what to do. On one hand, she wanted to slap him for making Brennan cry, on the other he did come looking for her, on her non-existant third hand, he was supposed to be at his apartment waiting for Brennan!

"Where'd she go?" he demanded.

"She went to look for you." When Booth looked like he was about to run back to his apartment, Angela stopped him. "She won't be there now. If you're not there, she'll leave. And I don't think she'll come back here, knowing that I'll probably being waiting."

Booth stood for a moment and then came up with the answer. "Thanks, Angela! I have to go!"

"Go where?" She shouted after him, but he was already gone.

Just outside of a diner, two people almost ran into each other.

"Booth." Brennan's heart clenched. He was here, actually here.

"Hey, Bones." He smiled at her, then silence took over, neither one knowing what to say.

"I was looking for you," Booth began.

"You found me," Brennan answered, then added, "I was looking for you too."

"Why?" He knew his reasons for wanting to find her, but the reasons for _her_ to find _him_ were still unknown.

"I was wrong." Brennan admitted. She wasn't used to saying those words, but she did, and it was surprisingly easy in this situation. "I was a little shocked when you first said you wanted to give us a try. I thought up a whole host of logical reasons not too. Granted, they were good reasons, but they wouldn't make either of us happy . . . I'm not saying that I can love you for thirty or forty years, but I'm saying that I'll try. I'm definitely going to try."

He had heard the words, but he didn't believe them. She had come around to his side, all on her own? He thought of Angela, and that extra push she had probably given Bones, and had never been more thankful for the beautiful meddler.

"Why were you trying to find me?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"To convince you that you could love me. That you already know how." He whispered, leaning ever closer to her.

"I'd believe that." She murmered back, closing the distance, touching her lips to his.

Then, as their passion began to grow, it began to rain, just like that very first night.

**I will not let them get away with that ending! I don't own **_**Bones**_**.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
